Those Stupid Pancakes
by Anya-of-the-Clouds
Summary: Robin had a bad day, and worst of all, it was his birthday. Finally, after all was said and done, Robin found a present sitting on his bed. What could it be? And what does it have to do with the Title?
1. The Box

A/N

Hello my pretties! I am on a ROLL! Two stories in a row, two days in a row! But guys, I don't own anything. Ever. I'm not old enough to own things. Even my brain. I don't own that either, I'm loaning it from a friend.

* * *

Those Stupid Pancakes

Overall, Slade was having a good day. He had successfully stolen a priceless electronic component, managing to evade his little bird. In addition to that, he was able to complete his next invention and been able to work on his next plans for domination. Ah yes, today had been a good day. And it was going to get even better.

Overall, Robin was having an awful day. Apparently, every single villain in Jump had decided to try to commit a crime today. Today, also known as his birthday. Robin was proud of his team though, since they had caught all but one villain and promptly sent them to jail. So maybe he was just blowing everything out of proportion, but the fact that he wasn't allowed to enjoy his birthday didn't make this day a good day.

* * *

Robin sighed under the searing heat of his shower, rubbing the water out of his eyes and sighing- deep in thought. What could he possibly be thinking about on his birthday, you may ask? Jump's favorite criminal. Robin remembered how angry he was at his team when they had lost him in the smog of the city. It was misplaced aggression, of course, and he had to apologize sooner or later. And worst of all, Robin didn't even get a call from anyone to wish him a Happy Birthday.

Turning the dial to shut off his shower, Robin stepped into his room and turned on the light at his desk. Maybe some work would clear his mind. (A/N Yeah right Robin. You dummy. Oh, and by the way, Robin is dressed now.)

Robin analyzed the blueprints for the part Slade had stolen and sighed in frustration. Wow, he thought, he was sighing a lot lately.

Suddenly, there was a knock ripping through the almost complete silence in Robin's room. He cursed slightly, hating himself for being so surprised.

"Who is it?" The tone in Robin's voice was harsher than he would have liked, but there was no way to fix that now.

And then the lights went off.

Robin spun around, toward the door, then toward the light switch on the complete opposite side of the room.

"Who's there?" Robin's voice held a hint of warning in it, in case someone on his team had decided to play a prank. This was NOT funny.

Then the lights shuddered back on, and Robin realized he was alone. Everything was untouched, except for a medium sized box set in the center of Robin's bed. It was a birthday present. Robin stared at the blue polka-dotted box with a hint of suspicion, though, and warily walked over to it.

"It isn't going to explode, you know." A steel voice echoed in the room. Robin turned on his heel, instinctively reaching for his Bo staff. It wasn't there, he realized. Despair settled in his chest as he realized that his belt was in the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to open it? It's my gift to you, Robin." Slade's unwavering voice crashed on to Robin's ears in waves. Robin, absentmindedly stepped toward the present on his bed, and also away from the hulking frame that was leaned oh-so casually against his doorframe.

Finding his voice again, Robin spat out, "What are you doing here, Slade?"

Slade only chuckled in response and gestured vaguely toward the present on his bed.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" The funny thing with Slade is that even when he's asking a question, Robin thought mutely, it sounds like a statement.

Robin, now thinking along with speaking, almost asked about what Slade was going to do with the part he stole earlier that day. Almost.

Finally, Robin was standing next to the dreaded present and realized that Slade probably wasn't going to leave until he opened it. To his surprise, the menacing figure turned to leave the room, dropping a few additional words into Robin's mind before leaving.

"Tell Bruce that he should take better care of hiding his identity."

Robin froze, and in that statement, in that moment, his entire world crashed around him. But when he looked back to his door, only an empty space lay where Slade was standing only moments ago.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Robin lectured himself. He was RIGHT THERE! You were practically standing next to him, but you didn't do anything? Stupid!

The only thing left in the room was Robin and the present. He needed to open it.

He slipped his hand under the brightly colored box top and lifted. His eyes went wide for a moment, and his mouth lay open in shock.

What the -

* * *

Language, Robin, Language. Don't worry, I won't keep you hainging for long, I just want, I don't know, 4 reviews? I already have the next chapter in my mind, I'm just not going to write it until I get what I want. I'm soooo mean to you. But all it takes is a sentence going:

"You're mean! WHAT'S IN THE BOX?"

Some advice would be nice too, though.

~Lurvles,

Anya


	2. Chocolate Chips

A/N OH MY GOATS-EATING-KITTENS! WOOOHHHOOOOOOOO! I have DOUBLE the reviews I was hoping for AND a SNOW DAY! So, do you know what that means? A TRIPLE UPDATE! I'm updating all of my recent stories either today or tomorrow. Oh yeah! So, thank you to : Echo Uchiha, Kitteh, Gabriel, (Yes, a K+ rated Sladin. My mother reads this junk.) Destenys Angel Pyra, Aya-of-the-night , anerdatheart , Abby Panther , and Hannah, for all your lurvley revies. I love you guys!

And now, for the continuation of our story (filled with characters that aren't owned by me!)….

* * *

What the-

Robin could say he was surprised, astounded, or, in other words, was so surprised that he lapsed into a coma and died.

The end.

* * *

Good thing he didn't say that then, huh.

* * *

Inside the bright blue box with a neat red bow stuck on top was a jar, filled with what looked to be pancake mix. Woah.

Robin picked up the jar and poked the sides, wordless. For once there were no angry taunts, no witty remarks, not even the tap of Robin's pencil on the desk as he worked on cases for hours on end. Just complete hush.

The rest of the Teen Titans stood outside the door, holding a birthday cake. It had taken several minutes to light, though, since no one really knew how old Robin was. So, when Beast Boy said 17, and Star had said 10, they had multiplied them together. If they weren't right, they would just say that he needed many extra candles to grow on, since he was kind of short. But the sudden stillness within the room on the other side of the steel wall did concern some of our favorite heroes, and gave them momentary pause.

"Dude, do you think Robin is dead in there?"

"He's probably just sleeping."

"Man, I don't think so, he SNORES!"

"Raven? Do you think Robin partakes in the snoring?"

" *sigh*. No Star, I think he feel asleep while working. We did work really hard today."

"Oh. Then we should haul him into the land of the awake, for he hasn't opened any of the todays."

"I think we should let him sleep. And Star, just because they're called 'Presents' doesn't mean you can call them 'Todays'. Goodnight." And with that, Raven floated down the hall towards her room. Eventually, the rest of the group disbanded, leaving Robin to ponder his newfound present alone.

* * *

Robin sat at his desk, staring at the seemingly harmless container. He had sniffed it, poked it, prodded it, shaken it, and scanned it for any poisonous substances. He had found nothing. It looked like just a jar of sugar and flour and baking powder.

What is this, some kind of puzzle? A code? AHA! Robin lunged almost hungrily at his UVB light. He eagerly shined the light at the only blank side of the jar. On it, words slowly revealed themselves:

**_IT'S JUST PANCAKE MIX. RELAX, ROBIN. OH, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY..._**

_**-S**_

Robin almost screamed in frustration. This was not fair, by any means of the word. Slade was just _torturing him. _

**Or, it's a birthday present that isn't going to kill you. Did you ever think of that?**

A cruel part of Robin's mind laughed.

**It's a present, Robin. You've already done all the tests. Maybe Slade isn't all bad. Just make the stupid pancakes, what's it going to do to you? Make you happy? OH NO!**

Stupid brain. Being logical. But it was decided. Robin was going to make the pancakes.

**Put chocolate chips in them! You love chocolate chips!**

"Oh, shut up." Robin muttered.

* * *

"Good morning friend Robin!" Starfire cheered loudly from across the kitchen. "Did you enjoy your desk nap?"

Robin looked at Star for a moment, a look of question evident on his face. He decided that he wouldn't ask as he watched her pour galloons upon galloons of mustard on her eggs. Eww.

Instead, he looked up at Cyborg.

"Hey, Cy? Do you think you could make some pancakes? I picked up this mix a couple days ago and-"

There was no movement among the Titans for the next 5 minutes.

"Sure Robin," Cyborg started, "I'll heat the griddle."

~10 Minutes Later~

Robin sank his teeth into the pancakes, reveling in the feeling of the warm pastry.

**What? No chocolate chips? You MONSTER!**

**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Oh, I need a BETA soon, so I would love it if someone could help me. I've never had a Beta reader before *dreamy sigh*

I WAS going to finish this story, but I changed my mind. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lurvles,

Anya


End file.
